The Beautiful Secretary and The Soccer Player
by MegurineLukaDesuChan
Summary: Diaochan , A secretary working for Lu Bu but she meets a World Famous soccer player , Yue Jin , who turns her life around (Set in present day with their Modern Day Jobs DLC)


**Hey Guys and Gals! As you may not know I write things on my Kindle Fire (Thats the reason my stories suck xc) and also because of spell check but YAS!**

**Now this is a Diaochan x Yue Jin Fanfic (ikr Weird pairing but anyway) as I have bought the rest of the original (Job) costumes I decided hey let's just play as Diaochan and raise Yue Jin's Friendship rank to the max and some of the lines he says are actually kinda cute (the last one is sweet tho cx he doesn't mind a female character , in my case Diaochan , not loving him but he would give his undying love to them is just so sweet cx!) And after that I felt like it was them , them , them! and yeah sorry if I'm blabbing it's just that I really want to see Yue Jin and Diaochan get together (if it was historical), that's why we have DW Empires cx but anyway enjoy!**

**Diaochan = 24/25 (Main protagonist , The Beautiful Secretary)**

**Yue Jin = 26 (Main Protagonist , The Soccer player)**

**Lu Bu = 31 (Diaochan's horrible boss who likes her too much)**

**Zhen Shuan (OC) = 14 (Diaochan's adopted Daughter)**

**Sima Shi = 17 (Shuans school friend)**

**Lady MuZhuLang (OC)= 21 (This is the evil cow!)**

**Zhang Chunhua = 32 (Shi &amp; Zhao's mother)**

**Wang Yuanji = 14 (Zhen Shuan's sworn sister)**

**Sima Zhao = 15 (Yuanji's boyfriend)**

**Zhenji = 25 (Diaochan's best friend)**

**Ayane =22 (Diaochan's good friend)**

**Kasumi = 24 (Diaochan's best friend for life #TyWO3U) **

**Cao Cao = 33 (Diaochan's friend)**

**Cao Pi = 27 (Zhenji's fiance) **

**Yoshitsune Minamoto = 28 (Ayanes on-off boyfriend)**

**Ryu Hayabusa = 29 (Kasumi's boyfirend)**

**Sima Yi = 42 (Shi &amp; Zhao's father)**

**Dong Zhuo = 58 (The fat bastard)**

**Okay so here are all the characters in this fic so without furtherado **

**Enjoy!**

"Diao! Is the paperwork here yet!" screamed my boss , Lu Bu , he's always so grumpy

"Yes Mister Bu it is here" I said handing it to him

"Ahh, good," he said but still loud as his natural voice was a booming one "I'll give you a raise for keeping me in check!"

'The what,? the eighteenth raise this year? For me? Thanks! pfft all that man does is give me raises by like what $15? Sometimes 20 but it depends'

he handed me a paycheck and I couldn't , no , wouldn't believe it $30,000 in cash!?

"Uhhh I'm sorry mister Bu I can't take this I-" I started before he , Lu Bu being rude , cut me off

"I need someone to keep me in check and you do that job just fine!" he said

"Oh well thanks..." I said with hope of still getting out of here

"oh and remember , that 'World famous' soccer player Yue Jin will be coming at some point to make me give the contract for the advert he did for me , I cannot believe he is requesting $4,000!" he screamed

"Okay umm..do you want me to book him in around october or next month?" I asked

"Bah! whenever you please" he said returning to his office

"Hey Diaochan!" said the kids in the living room well they aren't kids anymore they are teens , young adults

"how was work?!" asked Shuan "If that Jackass Bu gave you any trouble I swear-"

"He didn't" I said "he gave me a raise"

"Oooh again? lemme see!" she ran to the envelope to see my paycheck "Oh...My...God"

"what is it" asked Shi still acting intellectual as always , then his mouth went into the shape of an 'O' like Shuan's was. Then Yuanji and Zhao had the same expression when they saw it

"Pretty good huh?" I said cheerfully

"$30,000? Seriously!? He must really like you!" Shuan gushed in awe if how much we had

"What if they started going out?" asked Zhao to himself as always

"urgh , Zhao" Grumbled Yuanji irritation written on her face "that goes against everything in bussiness!"

"Oh and did I tell you four that Yue Jin will be going to see Lu Bu about a contract?" I said smugly and they were all white and frozen , like snowmen

"THE Yue Jin? The soccer player?!" aked the strawberry blonde shuan

the reason they were all like this was because he was their idol , never giving up , always trying. Too bad I didn't know what he looked like or ; I did and I forgot "Yes and okay but don't make your hiding places obvious."

they all high fived and started chatting none stop about it. About a few hours later Chunhua and Yi came to pick up Shi , Zhao and Yuanji. If I'm honest , I like Chunhua but she is scary sometimes , like Ayane but she has mood swings so yeah... but they asked if Shi &amp; Zhao had been good , which they always are (They must know that Yuanji is a good kid anyway.) After Shuan and I had supper , we conversed about our lives at the moment , then we brushed our teeth and went to bed ; same routine as always we always do that , but I couldn't sleep. I looked over to my purple pressed and ironed uniform and my trusty red glasses , Yue Jin was actually going to see Lu Bu tomorrow and I couldn't let them come in because it is a private building

The next morning I woke up and did my normal routine , have breakfast , brush teeth , get ready &amp; go! I never am and never will be late for work! I left at 6:00AM as Shuan woke up , we said our goodbyes and I saw Shi's Ferrari at the porch , guess they were picking her up. I got in my mini and drove off to work I got there at 6:47AM I think and at least 25 minutes later I got praised by Lu Bu then again after 20 minutes and so on so forth. At around 12:00PM a man who had a blue T-shirt that hugged him tightly , denim shorts with a black belt and silver buckle , White nike sneakers with a hat and shades came in his hair from what I could tell when he took of the hat had been spiked up. He was also quite ripped to be honest

"Umm... Do you have an appointment?" I asked

He just looked at me with pure awe "Ahem... yes I do.." he looked at me like I was from outter space.. what is with this guy?! "Is it a professional thing for you not to get excited that a World famous soccer player is here or is it just experience?" he asked

"Oh yeah you're Yue Jin right? I actually kinda only remembered your name because my adopted daughter and her friends look up to you as their idol." I said kind of embarrassed that I forgot what he looked like and was admitting it to him

"it's okay , I kinda get short term memory loss when I keep thinking about something important...obviously when there's something less important!" he said with a slight blush on his face 'He looks cute when he's embarr-WHAT!? This is Yue Jin you are talking about here not some randomer!'

"hehe... I'm kind of the same aswell" I admitted , gee I'm admitting alot to him

"I guess we have alot in common!" He said with a smirk

"It looks that way" I smiled

we conversed for a while and we got to know each other better. We talked for about 28 minutes but it felt like hours

"So... how long have you worked here?" he asked still in that soft gentle voice that he had been speaking in for the past 26 minutes

"About 5 years , going into 6 next week" I replied

"Oh so uhh the 18th of February?" he asked hopefully trying to guess right first time.

"Yeah... how did you know?"

"Well ," he started still in that soft voice "I had to guess my birthday"

"Wait? The 18th is your birthday?"He nodded "That's my birthday too!"

"Haha! now that's another thing we have in common"

"It is" I replied enthusiastically

"Stop flirting you two!" said Mister Bu who stood at the side of the room "Yue Jin , follow me"

"hmm," he replied "nice meeting you Diao"

"Nice meeting you too." I smiled as he smiled back and walked into Lu Bu's office. I saw some scars on him... Two crossing on his right cheek , a few on his arms and even on his shins and ones going under his black socks...

'I wonder where he got them...'

"Work , Work and more work!" I hissed silently

The computer screen was showing various documents and files and also reports that I needed to fill out. My phone started ringing , playing Cicada from a game Shuan showed me which starred me and a few others but it was based on actual history Sangokumusou I think it was called ... No! Dynasty Warriors! That's it!

"Hello this is Diaochan."

"Hey Diao , it's me Shuan! Don't you have caller ID? Anyway which one out of these do you think looks good" she asked as my cell binged and showed a photo of a red dress and a cyan dress , both were long dresses with a bow on the back with a fabric rose on the left side obviously they were the same color as the dress.

"The Cyan one , definately!" I practically shouted down the phone "Cyan looks great on you!"

"Well Yeah but Shi will be wearing cyan and-" she started but I cut her off

"and? Why can't you both wear cyan people won't think you're a couple." I told her in a in-a-Matter-of-fact voice

"because Yuanji and Zhao are both wearing dark blue and they say that they want to dress in the same colors to show that they're a couple!" she yelled as I held the phone away from my ear

"Do you want you and Shi to go out?" I asked knowing what she would say

"Ye-Whaaa?! No! No way!Uh-Uh I do NOT like Shi nor do I have a crush on him" she said quickly but I caught on

"I never said anything about a crush" I said with a smirk on my face

"Oh listen -Ding Dong right?- thats probably Yuanji OkayGottaGoIDon'tLikeShiSoBye!" she hung up

"hehe she will never learn" I whispered

"Hey Diao!" said a voice startling me

"oh it's only you..." I said panting a little "Yue Jin don't scare me like that!"

"Hah...Sorry" his voice went soft again "Well I think i'll be seeing you more often"

"really?" I asked

Yue Jin nodded "Yeah he only gave me $1,500 out of it and besides...I kind of like being with you...OkayGottaGoBye!" he finished quickly , speed walking out of the building after putting his shades and cap back on

"Did he ...just say that... He liked ... being around me...?" I whispered but then smiled "I suppose so , I now have something to look forward too in work!"

"grrr" grumbled a shadow outside "He won't be yours ... he will be mine you whip weilding bitch!" hissed the female voice "He will be mine!"

**Dun Dun Dunnnn!**

**Anyway chapter 1 done! I felt tired near the end so ya xD (but I updated a day later so ya it's a bit longer than yesterday 7th April but now it's the 8th! Only 8 days till my B-Day! Yay c:**

**oohhh the evil cow is coming! And already some YueDiao moments there cx but the characters mentioned up above will keep appearing**

**and tbh this is one of the longest chapters I've ever wrote , EVER! Well maybe not "EVER" but still xD**

**I only just noticed but Yue Jin and Diaochan have the same eye color! I really need DW8E so I can get my own YueDiao moments xc**


End file.
